


three am

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seeker Trines, Seekers, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Au since seekers have such sensitive frames, they can sense when another mech is carrying.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), background Skywarp/Thundercracker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	three am

Starscream was awoken by a smell. It wasn’t bad, but it was one that he hadn’t smelled in a long time. Not since his aunt was carrying Skywarp anyway. Next to him, Skyfire slept peacefully, unaware or unknowing of the possible life inside of him. The seeker snuggled closer and got a big whiff, and the scent only got stronger. His spark fluttered, he and Sky had wanted a sparkling so bad, but not when Cybertron needed to be rebuilt. Not when tensions were high and the war could start back up at any moment. A broken world was not what a sparkling needed. Starscream had to get a second opinion, and he knew the two mechs for the job. 

**_:: Thundercracker, Skywarp, get up. ::_ **

**_:: What’s the emergency? Is everything alright?::_ ** Starscream felt a twinge of pain in his spark at the worry in Thundercracker’s message. Taking a glance at the time, Starscream physically winced. It was too early for anyone to wake up.

**_:: Screamer, if you woke us for no good reason, I will warp you into a wall. No one will be able to find you.::_ **

**_:: Please come over, both of you. It’s important.::_ ** Starscream hated how needy he sounded in the message, **_:: I think Skyfire is carrying. I need you to smell him. I’ve been hoping… but the rebuilding… the world isn’t…::_ **

**_:: Star, calm down, we’ll be right over. ::_ **

**_:: Please be quiet about it, Sky’s still sleeping. ::_ **

**_:: Of course Screamer, we would hate to wake him with such important information.::_ ** Starscream huffed and snuggled further into Skyfire, his thoughts racing. Would he be a good sire? Would he be able to give them a happy sparkling hood?

**_:: Starscream, we’re here. Where’s your spare key?::_ **

**_::It’s under the mat.::_ ** Starscream took a deep breath as he heard the front door unlock. Thundercracker and Skywarp would tell him, and then they could all plan to tell Skyfire in the morning. Soft pede steps and a door shutting told the seeker that his trine was near. Carefully removing himself from the sleeping shuttle, Starscream sat up and looked at his trine; in his sleep, Skyfire wrapped an arm around Starscream. 

“Starscream, it’s faint, but I’m confident that he’s sparked,” Thundercracker said softly. The tri-colored seeker’s wings fluttered in nervousness; fear and hope-filled his spark. 

Skywarp’s wings held high and a smile broke across his faceplates when he shouted, “Congrats Screamer! We have to tell everyone! Now everyone will have a goal to focus on when rebuilding!” 

“Wha-what’s going on?” Skyfire said as he woke up in a jolt. 

“Sh… Skyfire, everything’s alright,” Starscream cooed. Skyfire looked around and saw Thundercracker and Skywarp standing over him.

“It’s three in the morning,” Skyfire muttered, “is there an emergency?” 

A smug grin spread across Skywarp’s faceplates, “Oh Screamer smelled something and we came right over~”

“Smell… What?” Skyfire looked between the three seekers in disbelief. From what Starscream could tell, Skyfire smelt nothing out of the ordinary in their apartment. 

“It’s a seeker thing,” Starscream muttered hoping that would explain away their odd behavior. 

“And you smell like a carrier,” Thundercracker said softly, “Star only called us to make sure that what he smelled was right, and not some wishful thinking.”

“Congrats on getting sparked!” Skywarp yelled.

Skyfire just fell back onto the berth, “It’s too early for this. Explain in the morning.” 

“Of course dear,” Starscream said sweetly. 


End file.
